


Vanity Will Be the Death of You

by Salt_Sauce_Paans



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Sauce_Paans/pseuds/Salt_Sauce_Paans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Lestat and Louis' reunion scene in "Queen of the Damned". It's not necessary to have read the book to understand this fic, but some knowledge of the world would be helpful in understanding the premise, and the characters. Happy reading to all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity Will Be the Death of You

Vanity Will Be the Death of You

Ecstasy. Pure and undiluted, as I stood on the stage in Death Valley, California, the bright lights from my elaborate stage illuminating my light blonde hair. My gray blue eyes scanned the crowd filled with a mix of both my mortal fans, and other vampires whose intent was to kill me; all because I let slip a few of our secrets in the form of rock ballads, exquisitely written and sung, if I do say so myself. Apparently, that was enough to elicit murder. Let them come. Their childish anger would certainly not ruin this night. Nothing could dampen my spirits tonight, I thought as I grabbed hold of my microphone, my beautiful band of mortals striking the first chords.

As I began to sing the first notes, I found the emerald eyes I had been searching for. I sang for my fans. The lovely, beautifully naïve mortals, who worshipped me as their god, and sang every word as though it was their own. But my eyes never strayed from his. Those brilliant green eyes that pierced straight through me, unwavering even after all I had done to him. We continued our staring game through every song. I must say, my ability to multitask sometimes impressed me- until at last I reached the final note, of the final song. My band and I were met with thunderous applause and a chorus of, "More, more, more." I flashed the unruly crowd my most charming smile with a bit of fang, and made my exit, allowing the others to bask in the glory of fame.

When I made it backstage, I found him again - My Beautiful One. He was looking at me with lust, and a little bit of annoyance and anger. Only my Louis could manage all three emotions at once, while still keeping a calm and collected appearance. His black hair was long and loose around his shoulders, and he wore his signature plain black suit, completely unadorned and practical. Still so angelic, still so breathtaking. He smiled at me and sighed.

"Will you ever call to me when aren't in some sort of mortal peril?" I laughed at this and shook my head, blonde curls falling into my face.  
"I really don't think either of us can be in 'mortal peril'."  
He rolled his eyes, "Immortal peril then, then. Either way, you always seem to be in trouble when you call to me." He crossed his arms. 

"Honestly I'm amazed you are still aliv-" I brought an end to his tirade by bringing him close to me and kissing him deeply. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me, his hands tangling in my hair. He was the first to break away, and when he did I could tell he was going to start talking again- or yelling at me again, as it were.  
"Can we go somewhere, Lestat?" The simple question surprised me. I knew there was much to say. So many things left unsaid between us, but usually he would waste no time in starting in on it- whether we were in public or not.

"I suppose that would depend on what you want to talk about..." I responded, leaning casually against a wall, my arms crossed in front of me, I examined the translucent fingernails of my left hand, the very picture of nonchalance. "You know what I want to talk about." He was talking to me much like a parent would to a disobedient child. I smiled at him, I was not about to make this easy. "What if I don't want to talk about it?" His slightly annoyed gaze was now turning to anger.

"Lestat please, for once let me help you. You're in way over your head this time." I groaned and rolled my eyes, pushing off the wall I stalked over to him, my black Italian leather boots clicking on the floor.  
"Okay fine, we'll talk like you want to. Then after that, we'll do what I want." I grabbed Louis' hand and led him out into the hot desert night. I had my favorite sports car- a sleek, bright red Jaguar. Louis slid into the passenger side, and I practically flew into the driver's seat.

Seat belts were not a necessity when you lived forever, so as soon as the doors were closed I slammed down on the gas pedal and we were off, a cloud of dust following after us.  
"Tell me honestly, what were you thinking when you formed this band? Do you have a death wish?" He was looking at me intently, waiting for my honest answer, apparently.

"I'm surprised that you believe I was thinking at all." I winked at him, and looked back at the road.  
"And that, Lestat, is the problem. You don't think; you just fly by the seat of your pants, and assume that you can just charm your way out of any problems." I threw my head back and laughed at this, a deep, loud belly laugh. He stared at me like I'd just lost my mind, or what's left of it anyway.

"I apologize. I just think it's quite hysterical that I write a few songs, and every vampire in the world is after me. But you were able to write one book about our entire world, and no one says anything." Louis just stared at me, his eyes bright and calculating.

"Perhaps it's not so much the music as it is the one who wrote it." I blinked and opened my mouth to respond, then shut it again. Louis was the only creature who could ever, or had ever, rendered me speechless. He grinned at me, smug bastard, as though he'd just won the fight, and maybe he had. But he would not win the war. In response, I remained silent for the rest of the drive home.

When we arrived at my large house, more of a mansion really, the silent treatment continued. In fact, I pretended that he didn't exist at all. I think it's safe to say that I do not like losing. I slammed the door of the Jaguar harder than I probably needed to, it wouldn't be the first time one needed to be replaced. I stomped into the house, [comma] leaving the door open behind me. Louis followed, closing the door softly, his scent of lavender and a fresh kill drifted into my nose, he always smelled so delightful that I almost lost my resolve-almost- but I had a will stronger than that... I think.

"Lestat, temper tantrums are not attractive on anyone. Least of all a powerful, ancient vampire." He'd dropped down onto my black leather sofa, draping himself elegantly along the length of it, his long, gorgeous neck exposed, I could hear the sound of his rich blood running through his veins.

"Ancient? I am not ancient!" I responded, falling onto the sofa next to him, my hair falling into my face. He chuckled and leaned over, gently pushing the blonde strands away. Despite myself, I leaned into the touch nuzzling my nose against the inside of his wrist, inhaling more of his sweet scent.  
"My Lestat, always so vain." He whispered, I grinned and looked up at him.

"I've been considering making that my middle name, actually." I sighed softly, and keeping my eyes on his, bit into the soft skin of his wrist. His blood filled my mouth and made my senses come to life. It was richer, sweeter than even the most expensive vintage of wine. His beautiful green eyes grew dark and lustful. All traces of anger and annoyance gone; he was relaxed and pliant against me. Allowing me, his maker to have my fill.

An indeterminate amount of time passed and I released his wrist, watching in almost childlike fascination as the wounds closed and his pale skin became perfect and unmarred once again. I leaned back against the arm of the sofa and brought him with me, allowing him to settle against my chest. He sighed contently and tangled his fingers with mine. I smiled down at him and ran my free hand through his hair. We were both quiet for several long, wonderful minutes. Enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each other’s arms. And the silent, but still mutually agreed upon, truce.

I knew Louis still had more to say. That the following evening he would begin again, and finally break me and forced me to tell him why I'm being so reckless. Then he would call every ally we have, really I should say every ally he has- they only trust me because he does- and together we will find a way out of this.

I sighed yet again and pulled my Beautiful One closer, my head coming to rest against his. "I love you, Louis." I whispered softly in his ear. He turned his gaze to mine, taking longer that I was comfortable with to reply. He seemed to be searching for something hidden in my eyes. After what felt like hours, he must have found whatever he was looking for.  
"My heart is, and always be yours, Lestat."

We remained on the sofa until the last dregs of night disappeared and dawn was at last upon us. When the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains I nudged Louis to his feet, and led him into my coffin where we lay down together. Safely wrapped in each other's arms, we allowed the death sleep to claim us. And bid all worries disappear, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic here at AO3 and I'm really excited about it! I'm considering making this story part of a series of short oneshots because of how much fun I had writing from Lestat's point of view, but we shall see! So keep your eyes open for that! Hope you enjoy, and happy reading!


End file.
